1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for vending printed products, in particular newspapers, and including a housing for storing printed products, an automatic coin mechanism arranged on the housing, and a delivery mechanism for delivering sold printed products to a delivery slot formed in the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A machine of the above-described type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,256. The machine described in this patent provides for delivery, after insertion of appropriate coins, of a single copy of folded or stitched printed products, with the delivery of the single copy to the delivery slot by a rotating device. The housing of the machine described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,256 is so formed that its base surface, which extends horizontally, is capable to receive thereon a stack of printed products to be sold. The necessary dimensions required by this type of machine make it particularly suited for being formed as a footed unit.
However, sometimes, locations having a reduced space available for installation of a vending machine require installation of a machine with reduced dimensions. For example, the wall-installed model should have a depth not exceeding 28 cm.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a machine of the above-described type having reduced dimension.
Another object of the present is to provide a vending machine that indicates the printed product on sale, e.g. newspaper by title and issue date to the customer.